


Experiment 13

by BunnyLoveWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLoveWolf/pseuds/BunnyLoveWolf
Summary: In a world where "they" hide the truth from children, and keep them sheltered. Young kids taken from their families with all their memories wiped, they now only know how old they are by the year assigned to them. Only referring to each other by numbers, But then a new kid "appears" and everything changes. She remembers everything, her name...her birthday...the year...her family...her friends...even remembers the names of the other children....and what happened to them. What happens when this kid ruins "their" hopes for the future? Read on to find out more about "them"...*Updates every Thursday!*Have more Ideas for stories... let us know and we can make it come to life...





	1. ~ Prologue ~

**Author's Note:**

> Intro about the main characters, Ela and Adley.

I'm standing in the middle of it all, right by Lake Keyki, as I heard President Leah Gray giving her first speech. Adley, my best friend, stood next to me with a bright smile. She was also wearing the same dress as mine. A short blue dress, it frilled out at the bottom, which had little towers and houses on it.

"In today's society, I can provide safety for our people. Our police officers will gain the full right to protect a person from any type of harm..."

Her speech was to start the World's Fair which I, as well as, many had been waiting for. It feels like I'm standing on a cloud listening to her words, I get so lost in the words that I begin to walk around. I was so out of what was going on that I didn't realize where I was going. I then stepped up onto a ledge of some sort, just so I could see what was happening as I am only 5'0. 

Standing up on my tippy toes I finally catch a glimpse of Ms. Gray, she was reaching for something that I couldn't quite make out. She seemed like she found what she was looking for and immediately after bells started to chime, flags unrolled, beautiful waterfalls began to flow down off of rocks that I hadn't noticed before. Whilst I was staring at the waterfalls I began to feel as though I was standing under it, though I knew I was staring at it. The sound of gushing water filled my ears like an echo. It repeated over and over. 

The fountain shot up directly behind me and I leapt into the air startled. As my foot hit the platform I was standing on, it slipped under me and I went down quickly. Next thing I knew there was a new sound going on. It went SPLASH after hearing that I realized in my head, ope welp, that was me. I began to get soaked by the water falling down in loud roars. I sat up wiping water away from my eyes, also noticing the weird looks from people around.

Off in the distance I heard screaming, it only took me a few minutes before I recognized the voice. 

"ELA! ELA! Where are you?!" 

Looking around people who were walking in front of me, I caught sight of my best friend Adley rushing towards me. She was yelling and pushing people out of her way. She finally made it to me, her small head coming into view. Water rained down from above on her blonde hair. It quickly changed to a deep brown. I giggled like crazy as Adley stood there staring at me, astonished on how I managed to fall in. 

"How did you get in the fountain?" She asked, with a small smile and confused eyes. 

I giggled again and didn't even give her a hint as to how it happened. Adley just let out a laugh as she jumped in with me and splashed me in the face. After goofing off in the fountain for a while we finally decided to get out. For the rest of the fair Adley and I walked around completely drenched from our adventure. 

As we were walking around we saw some delicious corn dogs catch our eye.

"Hey Ela! You want to get some corn dogs?" Adley asks. 

"Yeah, sure! Only if they're Crunchy..." After we decided on our answer we went up to the stand and ordered our food. 

After a few minutes we got our corndogs and we were on our merry way.

"How'd you like the corn dog?" Adley asked with a genuine smile.

"I thought it was good, very crunchy." I responded, laughing at my own words that sounded ridiculous. 

"Well that's good." Adley said as she threw our trash away.

We walked in silence for a while, not even talking to each other. We were just enjoying each other's presence and the loud sounds around us. Bells were still chiming, people were talking, fountains were still roaring, and there was a slight breeze drifting by. The sky was beginning to get dark and clouds were forming. Glancing down at my watch I noticed the time, it was 8:30. 

"We should probably get home." I said to Adley who was goofing off.

She stopped for a second and looked at the sky, "Umm Yeah...that's a good idea." Adley replied. 

We started walking side by side down the middle of the street towards our houses. Adley's house was diagonal from mine. It was only a few blocks away from Lake Keyki. I estimated we would probably get home around nine, nine-thirty, knowing us as we would be playing around. 

As we started walking around thunder boomed overhead. It startled Adley, she jumped towards me then took my hand.

"Don't worry Addy, we'll be okay." I gave her hand a squeeze. 

Adley only nodded at me and stayed quiet. I felt safe with her next to my side, but every boom that echoed in the sky, she would get even closer to me. 

BOOM! CRACKLE! BOOM!

A bright white light lined the entire sky for a few minutes. Adley practically jumped into my arms from fright. 

"Adley!" I yelled 

Adley gave me sad eyes, "I'm sorry..." 

"It's fine...come on let's just get home quickly." I shook my head but still held her hand as we started to pick up our walking pace. We walked past an abandoned road that no one used, but I swore I saw a van sitting on the side of that road. 

I shook the thought away just blaming the fact that I was tired. After we continued to walk another mile, rain started to come down. Soon afterwards the sound of an engine rose to my ears. I looked at Adley, wondering if she was thinking the same thing. I turned my head to see that nothing was there, only darkness. 

Adley picked up her pace making me tumble a bit. I looked forward and followed her lead, we only had one more block to go before we would reach our houses. In the distance I could make out the orange street light and a sign with bold letters; "800 E Monroe St." We were going to make it..... 

I glanced behind to see a van behind us, the brights were on like they knew we were there, and didn't want us to see them. It was like a brick hit me at that moment, they were following us. But for how long? I looked at Adley with a concerned look, she looked back at me sharing the same expression. We both started to run, knowing the van would be faster but I wasn't going out without a fight. 

My feet slipped right under me, I lost Adley's hand and flew back onto wet solid ground. I looked up to see Adley had stopped and she was rushing back to me, her glasses and hair were drenched.

"Ela! Get up!!" Adley grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She started running and I followed, but everything was spinning around me.

I was unsure where we were headed for a second. But a burst of adrenaline went through me as I heard car doors opening and voices shouting in the distance.

"Let's go Adley!" I shouted in glee as we made it to the front of our street.

I thought Adley was right behind me the whole time as I went running down. My head was still hazy, but my sight was coming back. I kept running, seeing my house in view. I was about to run inside when an inhuman scream rang out.

"Elaaa! Elaaa..." Adley yelled out in pain.

My head whipped around and I gasped in horror at the sight. 

It was a vivid sight, Adley was sprawled out on the ground, blood gushing from her head. They had tied her hands behind her back. I stared in horror watching them tie her legs together so she couldn't escape. She seemed unconscious now, please don't be dead. Is the only thought running through my head. 

Two silhouettes picked up Adley, rage filled through my whole body and I screamed. Running at them as fast as my feet would carry me, I failed to realize in that moment, I wouldn't be able to stop them from taking her.

"ADLEY!!" I screamed loudly.

The silhouettes of the people did not stop though, they picked up Adley like I wasn't even there. I got closer to them, almost as if I could grab Adley. But by the time I got there she was already inside the van. 

No. No. "No! Adley!"

With the ground being wet, it was hard to not slip but I was not giving up. I am going to save her...I could only think that, I owed her. She was my best friend. 

Two pairs of arms grabbed me, holding me back tightly. I flailed my arms and legs in every direction just trying to get out of their grasp.

"Let! Me..Go!" I screamed, elbowing one of the people in their chest hard.

Nothing. They didn't twitch or even make a sound. They only kept a tight grip, then I was lifted into the air. Frightened, I fought harder but that was a mistake. Trying to kick at them in all directions, the second person grabbed my legs harshly. He tied a thick rope around them making me not able to move. 

"Hah, we got you now..." A muffled voice sounded.

I couldn't figure out who had made the sound, now confused I tried to move my arms. But they were tied as well. Now I was being carried to the van and a third person came to help. I watched as everything was being taken from me, yet it was only a few inches in front of me. My best friend, my family, my home...everything. It was like everything was ripped away from me. Tears ran down my face quickly, realizing what was happening. They were lifting me up, up, and up. I couldn't stop myself from thinking, We are being kidnapped. Their going to take us somewhere else and-

THUMP!

Darkness closed in on me quickly, and all sounds distorted to silence.


	2. ~ Chapter 1 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kidnappers p.o.v. Of taking the girls

Lightning struck across the midnight sky, with a loud BOOM! following behind it. Our red van sat on the side of an abandoned road. We were on a mission, and that was to watch. 

"Look! Just as the boss said, they're here." My partner said, pointing to the two of them walking by. 

A smile spread across my face. "Good, good. The boss never fails us." I responded back.

My partner nodded in agreement and we watched silently. But then one of the girls looked back at the street where we were parked. It's way too dark for her to be able to spot us. I thought.

"Don't worry, she can't see us." My partner whispered like they might hear us.

We were both right as the girl looked away and continued on her way. 

We waited as the girls got farther away from us, then I pulled the van out slowly. I kept the lights low and matched the booming thunder from above. The engine was only at a quiet purr that way they couldn't make it out.

One of the young girls looked behind again, but only darkness laid out in front of her eyes. I stopped the car just to make sure though. As I continued to drive, the girls picked up their pace. That's when rain pattered down loudly on the van's roof. It nearly scared the life out of me. 

"Get closer, they've only got a little more to go before they reach their street..."

I glared at my partner who was always trying to be number one. But it also angered me that he kept being distracting.

"How would you know?" I question with a snarl.

"Boss told me, their street is the only one with an orange lantern." We're sitting at the 700th block of E Kyle right now, I can see that the next street has an orange lantern. He started to talk again, distracting me from my thoughts, "Which can only mean they live on the 800th block of E Monroe St." My partner sounded proud of himself. 

"Mhmm..." I mumbled annoyed by his rambling, I didn't even bother listening. 

BOOM!

The sky awoke above us and my partner jumped startled. In shock, I accidently hit the switch for the brights. Shoot! They can see us now. I thought. I would have turned them off but the girls were already facing us, Ugh. I guess we can use this to our advantage. They won't be able to see our faces. We had been lucky. 

The two girls looked back at each other and then started to run.

"We got us some runners this time." I smirked at my partner and he was grinning back. 

They were running to their street but the girl with brown hair slipped on the wet ground. My partner and I jumped out of the van, running towards the girls, the girl with blonde hair was helping the other girl up. 

I caught up with the girl who was shorter, she was the one with blonde hair. I grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back. I quickly put my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't alarm the brown haired girl who was already rushing down their street.

"Let's go Adley!" She yelled without looking back.

I couldn't help myself from grinning as my partner came up behind me, he had rope to tie up this small one. 

"Oww!!" I screamed. 

The girl bit my hand harshly and started to run. 

"You runt!" I screamed. I ran at her with my full speed and grabbed her leg. Making her fall. Her nose hit the pavement with a crack. 

"Elaaa! Elaaa..." she yelled out in pain.

I held her down and yelled at my partner to come help me. He rushed over with some equipment. 

"I got the shovel boss!"

"What? Shovel...no tie her up."

But my partner was too stubborn and Wham!! He had swung the shovel over his shoulder then aimed it, hitting the girl right in the back of her head. Her screaming and struggling stopped immediately, her body going limp. When I looked at my partner he almost looked insane with his wide smirk. 

"She better not be dead you idiot!!" I yelled

"What I was just having a bit of fun..." He flashed an innocent smile.

"But you know why we're here and what we came for...They need to be alive."

I sat there with a bunch of thoughts running through my head "what if she's dead." and again with that the " boss is gonna kill me..." 

"Just be quiet...I've researched enough to know that hitting someone with a shovel won't kill them..." 

"Well you don't know that!! She's just a little girl?!"

"Um..since when did you care?"

"Ugh. Nevermind! Just tie her up you idiot..."

The other girl whipped her head around to hear what the commotion was about. From afar I could see the girls eyes widen in fear. 

Her friend laid sprawled out and motionless on the ground. Blood was gushing all around and again, I thought The big boss is going to kill me if she's dead. Finally my partner was doing something useful, he was tying up the girl's hands behind her back. 

"Oh, so you can do something useful." I joked playfully.

He just glared at me, then began to tie the thick rope around her legs. She was not going anywhere, even if she was knocked out. I didn't trust her one bit. 

"ADLEY!!" A loud scream echoed through the air. 

My partner and I lifted up the small girl, she was really light. Probably only weighed around eighty or ninety pounds. With her being motionless, it was much easier to put her in the van. We plopped her down in the back of the van easily.

All I could think was I know when she wakes up she won't remember a single thing.

I jumped up into the van and dragged her to the back, chaining up her legs just to make sure she couldn't escape. Just if she wakes up. I jumped out of the van to see the other girl rushing at us. Idiot. That's how you get caught.

Our third partner came out to help us with the final girl. 

"I heard you two needed some help." He chuckled, I just sighed while nodding. 

As she was running we both went on opposite sides, then trapped her. I grabbed her by the waist as he tried to grab her legs. We caught her, but she put up a good fight.

"Let! Me...Go!" She yelled and continued to kick at us. 

We just stood there completely still like statues. We were much stronger than her. We lifted her up into the air and started carrying her to the van. We stopped close to it to have our other partner tie her legs together. 

"Make sure you tie it tightly." 

We nodded in agreement and watched as she struggled against us but could no longer move her legs. 

"Hah, we got you now..." Our third partner mumbled, his voice was muffled because of his mask. He was not a fan of others seeing his face, so he always kept it hidden. 

We continued to walk to the back of the van with her in our arms.

Our partner turned around with a grin on his face, "Shovel?"

I glared at him, "No."

He frowned and I watched as he put the shovel away. "You're no fun..."

She started flopping around like a mermaid and yelled, "AHHHHHHH!! Somebody HELP!! Please! Anybody....is anybody out there.." Her screams slowly became mumbled and tears streamed down her face.

I realized that our third partner had taken off his mask and shoved it in the girls mouth to keep her quiet. 

"Shhh...for the love of God. Be quiet." 

When I looked up to see his face it was covered in scars and his eyes were pitch black. But the most disturbing scar was the one that went right through his eyeball. His eye had been split into two, right down the middle of his iris. The longer I stared at it became even more disturbing. He turned his head quickly, noting that I was staring. That was the first time I had ever seen his face and it was quite scary. 

She didn't like the response he gave her. So she started moving all around angrily to make our job harder. It was beginning to get hard to carry her while she was thrashing around like an animal. I realized we started to close in on the van, my partner and I turned to put her in misjudging where the door was at. 

THUD! 

We had smacked her head right into the van door. I swore I heard a loud crack, hopefully it wasn't her neck...

"Finally she's quiet..." I looked at my third partner who was closing his eyes.

We laid the girl in the back with her friend, we closed the doors. Making sure to lock them before leaving. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, we all concluded that it was just the three of us that had been there.

We got back into the red van, and drove off. The only sound was the purr of the engine.


	3. Chapter 2: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elas parents p.o.v. about finding out their kid is missing.

BOOM! CRACKLE! BOOM!

I sat straight up in my bed, my heart lurching out of my chest. Looking around quick;y, wondering where the sound had come from. I looked towards my window and realized it was just the storm, then flopped back against my pillows. Man why was that so scary, I normally don't wake up from that. 

As I was laying there staring up at the ceiling, I breathed calmly from the unusual spook. Stupid Storms...I began to roll over to check the time, in bold red letters the clock said eight-thirty a.m. Ugh, it's waaay too early for this. I closed my eyes debating whether or not I should get up. I let out a sigh and finally got up after 10 minutes. I had been laying there dreading the day that was ahead of me. 

I got up walking to my built-in closet. I hunted around for a nice shirt. 

“Green? No...this is a nice shirt? Ah it has a stain...nevermind. Guess I’m wearing black again.” I slipped off my matching PJ set that my wife had gotten me. Throwing the black shirt on I also had to hunt for a pair of pants.

Why is this dresser drawer so unsorted? Where’s my wife when I need her? I sighed and grabbed my only pair of clean jeans. I slipped them over my legs and looked in the mirror. 

“I hope this is nice enough.” 

I looked down at my phone and went to my messages. I found my wife’s messages, she was labeled as Kit-Kat Katey. My wife had recently gone on a trip for work and she wouldn’t be home for a few weeks. She had just left a few days ago for work and she wouldn’t be home for about four weeks. I smiled and sent her a text to make her day a little bit brighter. 

Hey Kit Kat,  
How’s my lovely baby doing?  
We all miss you over here.  
Call me soon when you're not busy?  
I love you. *kiss emoji and heart emoji*  
Love, your favorite candy...Tootsie Roll Ryan. 

I was glad that she had a good job that she always wanted, but it was a job she had to move around multiple places. She felt bad for having to leave us all the time but the kids and I knew that she was doing it for us. She would like for us to go with but with the neighborhood we lived in, and since the kids all had good friends. 

We both decided to not tear them apart. So I stepped up to become the parent that stayed home often. Because of that I only worked at smaller jobs to provide some money. I worked two jobs that were part time, one that was a stay at home job and the other that was in walking distance. I walked out of my room with a smile to begin my journey around our large house. While walking I made a list in my head just to keep count of all my kids. That’s just what kids do to you after having only one…. So I was stuck with all the little brats. I went straight across the hall to check on my eldest son, Calin. I peeked into his room to see him reading a thick book with soft rain forest music playing in the background.

Calin, check! 

“What are you reading son?”

“Fear The Truth Inside..” He mumbled way too into his book.

“Ah...What’s that about?”

Calin looked up at me with an angry face, then let out a sigh.

“It’s about this girl who’s parents get murdered and then she is off on her own…” He started to trail off again, memorized by the page he was on.

Boom! Crackle. 

My feet stopped quickly on the wooden stairs beneath me. A light shushing sound drifted around with small crackles, hidden booms sounded quickly then all faded back into the quiet drip drop of the rain. 

Okay. Now go. I walked up the rest of the steps then decided to check on Sienna first. She was usually the one that was always up first. I knocked on the door lightly.

“I'm changing!!” She called. 

Okay...Sienna, check! I turned and walked across the hall to my youngest son, Saphir’s room. I gave a knock. After a few minutes I knocked again. But again there was no answer.

“Saphir? Everything okay?” I wasn't concerned yet. Usually he would sleep in really late. But also the fact that it was around nine o’clock, he probably wouldn't be up yet. 

I pushed open the door to see him sleeping soundly on his bed. I smiled, Saphir check. He was always a sleepy boy. 

I walked down the hall towards my oldest daughter's room, Ela. 

I knocked but there was no answer, which was strange for Ela. I knocked again, but this time it was louder. Again, there was no answer.

“Ela open up! Or else I'm coming in there.” I tried to keep my voice calm.  
I stood there in suspense and in silence. My heart picked up once and every sound echoed in my head. I caught myself counting the minutes going by.

“Ela?” My voice wavered, five minutes had passed and she wasn't really the loner type. I waited another five minutes before calling out again.

“I'm coming in!”

I opened the wooden door slowly and peered in, thunder rolled around outside loudly. I noticed Ela wasn't around anywhere, hmm, maybe she's just hiding.  
I thought to myself.

I checked every room in the house but she wasn't anywhere. I rushed up the stairs and ran into Sienna’s room. 

She was putting on makeup for her big day. It was Friday and the last day of school, then summer would begin. Sienna always had to look perfect which I never understood.

“Have you seen Ela honey??” 

“No. Why?” Sienna was sitting at her desk brushing her blonde hair. 

I didn't have time to explain, so I rushed back down the stairs and asked Calin.

“No. I haven't seen her. Have you checked with Adley and Allie? They might know, Ela did go to the fair with Adley last night. Maybe she ended up staying the night?”

“Good idea. I’m going to go see if they're awake by calling. Thanks Calin!” 

Calin gave a small nod before I walked into the living room and stood staring out the window at the trees blowing in the wind. Rain was falling hard and more booms echoed. 

I decided to give Allie a call to see if Ela had stayed the night. The first call went straight to voicemail. hmm weird, that's never happened before. I tried again, right after the first ring she picked up.

"Hello… have you seen Adley?”

"Have you seen Ela?" 

We ended up speaking at the same time so it sounded like mush so I let Allie go first.

"Have you seen Adley?!" She asked frantically 

"Actually, I was calling you to ask if Ela had stayed the night? "

“I was going to ask you the same about Adley. She didn’t come home last night, Ela didn’t come home either? Where else would they have gone?” Allie was really concerned. 

“No. Maybe their treehouse? But-”

The line must have got cut from the lightning because the call ended suddenly.

Beep...Beep...Beep.


	4. Chapter 2: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adley's famaily's p.o.v. about her going missing.

I woke up early as it was the final day of school before summer break. I decided I would get all dressed up for this occasion. I started with getting a shower and brushing my teeth. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror and thought I think I should straighten my hair today. I went with that thought and trotted down to my mother’s room, just to ask her for the straightener. Upon walking in I saw my mom getting ready herself.   
"Hi hunny, what are you doing up so early?" she stated with a smile.  
"I wanted to get ready for my last day of school," I replied "could I possibly use your hair straightener? I was going to ask Adley but she wasn’t in her room.”  
"Sure hunny! But before you get started could you go get your brothers up?" She paused for a moment to think, "Now that you mention that, I tried calling Adley to make sure she was up but she didn't reply...maybe she's with Jonah. Sometimes she ends up falling asleep down there." Mom says calmly. 

"Sure, she could be down there or over at Elas house. They did go to the fair together last night."   
"Oh right, yeah they did do that…” My mom looked like she was pondering her last words.

I walked across the hall to check with my other brother Everest. I knocked on his door to see if he’d answer. I hope Adley is there…  
“It’s open!” Everest called.

“Okay!” I pushed open the door to see Everet sitting there playing with our two cats Oliver and Liana. 

Liana managed to crawl on top of Everst’s shoulder. She perched up there and stuck her head in the air like she owned him. 

“Mew!!’

“Whats up kiddo?”

I looked around his medium sized room. His bed was in the corner, a T.V. hung across from it above a dresser, and a black bookshelf was on the other side of his bed by the built in closet.   
“Have y-you seen Adley?” I tried to ask proudly. 

“Nope. Maybe she’s with Jonah. If you want a playmate, maybe you can go play with Lester or Ayko? ” He continued to play with the kitties, his blonde hair getting eaten by Liana.  
“Okay…” I was worried now but decided to go check with Jonah. 

I began my journey to Jonah's room which was in the basement. Great...my least favorite place. I hated the basement, it was so creepy and dark...and just plain scary.   
I could already hear my younger brother yelling from the top of the stairs. 

“Stupid Zombies! Ugh! Get out of my WAY!!” 

Crash! 

I shook my head and sighed. There he goes again breaking things...Moms going to throw a fit.   
I wanted to do what my mom asked but I was scared of the basement. I thought it was weird that he wanted the basement at first but mom gave up fighting with him, so in the end Jonah ended up with half of the basement to himself.  
One foot at a time I walked down slowly, cautious about each step I took. As I began to reach the bottom one, I stopped and spoke out.   
“Hey Jonah!” 

I got no response from him besides more shouting. 

“Ugh!! Stop..NOOOO!! I’m DEAD! AGAIN!?” Jonah screamed.

“JONAH!” I screamed back, acting like it was a competition. 

He jumped startled, then pulled down his headset.

“Why are you bothering me? What do you want?”

He was sitting on his bed which was just a mattress on the floor, it had a dark green sheet. He had a camouflage blanket over him and his pillows were falling off the bed. I noticed what broke from the corner of my eye. Really...you just had to break that. It was the first art painting dad had ever made and now it laid on the floor smashed into pieces.   
“Mom wanted me to ask you something…” I said quietly, twirling my finger around my hair.  
“O-kaaayyy. What is it then??” He asked harshly and I watched him die on his screen. 

I knew he was probably annoyed from me being here.

“U-Um...is A-Adley down here with y-you…” I stuttered by accident. I only ever did it when I was really nervous, but I was still taking speech therapy.   
Jonah looked around the basement like I was stupid. 

“U-Um U-h I’m not sure….I-It sure l-looks like she’s n-not here…” Jonah mocked my stutter and tears threatened my eyes. 

“O-okay...S-owry to bother y-you…” I mumbled quietly knowing I messed up some words and trotted back up the stairs carefully.   
I made it to my mom’s room quickly. She was still getting ready for the day.  
“Mom. Adley isn’t here. The boys haven’t seen her either…”  
“Okay hunny, here is my straightener. Go get ready for school.   
I decided to give Ryan a call to see if Adley was with them. Straight away the call forwarded to the voicemail. Um...weird. I hung up quickly and waited for a few minutes. My phone started to ring. It was Ryan calling.

"Hello… have you seen Adley?”

"Have you seen Ela??" 

We ended up speaking at the same time. I barely managed to catch his words. 

“You can go first.” Ryan said with a small chuckle.

"Okay, sorry about that. Have you seen Adley?!" I asked frantically 

"Actually...I was calling you to ask if Ela had stayed the night? "

“I was going to ask you the same about Adley. She didn’t come home last night...Ela didn’t come home either? Where else would they have gone??” I began to get really concerned. 

“No. Maybe their treehouse? But-”

The line must have got cut from the bad storm outside because the call ended suddenly.

Beep...Beep...Beep…

Shit! They are both missing. “Where would they have gone?” I began to pace back and forth, not even noticing I was talking out loud.

“If they’re in the treehouse….they’ll get hurt! The storm...or maybe they got lost on their way back home last night?? Or worse….they could have gotten killed….or kidnapped??” 

“Mom! Mom?” Jonah yelled. 

I looked over to see Jonah, my eyes blurring with tears. 

“She’s gone…”

“Mom what do you mean? Who’s gone? Is everything okay?”

“ADLEY! She’s gone….so is ELA! No one has seen them since last night...they could be hurt….”

Arms wrapped around me tightly, “Mom...mom it’s okay. Don’t panic, we can report it to the police after twenty-four hours...so for now all we can do is go look for them. Okay?” Jonah rubbed my back trying to calm me down. 

Just then Everest walked into the room. 

“What’s going on in here?”

“Adley and Ela are gone. Ela isn’t at home either…” Jonah spoke calmly, trying not to make me panic even more.

At this point I wouldn’t be able to calm myself down, my baby is missing and so is her best friend. Anything could happen, and I could only think of the worst things that could happen.

Estelle walked into the room with tears. I pushed myself away from Jonah and hugged Estelle tightly. “Are you okay hunny?? I love you so much. I love all of you so much.”

My kids gathered around me and hugged me. I can only hope now that wherever Adley and Ela were, was that they were somewhere safe from the storm and from any type of harm.


End file.
